Crop
by Narroch
Summary: Germany invades Poland. Russia comes too. The equestrian tack comes in handy. GermanyxPolandxRussia, Bondage.


**AN- **Just fyi, this fic is pretty much all kink. Don't expect much depth. Yea…

Thankyou to Robinrocks for betaing it for me! (even though I KNOW you rolled your eyes at least three times ^^)

* * *

_Crack_

"I don't know why they even bothered making an alliance with you."

_Crack_

"Thinking you could use _ponies _against me."

_Crack_

"Not only was it stupid, it was also embarrassing."

_Crack_

"How did you _expect_ me to fight against such old fashioned tactics?"

_Crack_

"It's only fitting that I used it against you in return for such foolishness."

_Crack_

Germany raised the riding crop and let it fall with a resounding _crack _of leather against flesh, watching as yet another red welt sizzled across Poland's ass in its wake. The bound man twitched but remained quiet. Half of his silence was born of prideful stubbornness and the other half was merely due to the hard bit currently lodged in his mouth.

The saddle was far too large for him, it covered his entire back, the pommel providing a nice hook for his hands, which had been twisted back and bound together over the horn, while the cantle just barely crested his ass, leaving the bare flesh completely exposed.

After being pummeled with the butt of Germany's gun, pushing the stunned and bleeding country down over the bale of hay had been easy. Tossing the heavy military grade saddle across him required a bit more effort as it was surprisingly heavy. And fastening the thing whilst Poland was yelling and scratching and squirming was almost enough to make Germany reconsider the tactic. But once he'd managed to get the leather through the cinch it became a simple matter of leverage.

He'd pulled the latigo so tight Poland was crushed flat beneath the saddle, his limbs long enough to touch the dirt of the barn floor but not long enough to support any weight. He'd scrabbled ineffectively but when Germany jerked the cinch one hole tighter, nearly cutting off his breath in warning, Poland's struggling had subsided.

Instead he'd wheezed out threats and insults in an enraged amalgamation of Polish and German. His histrionics had been shrill and incessant enough to warrant the halter, meant for a smaller pony, to be tightened across his skull until the cold brackish metal, stained green from grazing, was forced into his mouth. Poland had retched at the awful taste but the motion allowed Germany to pull it tighter until it tugged on the corners of his lips and settled deep on the back of his tongue, making it impossible to avoid the animal flavor seeping down his throat.

Poland had fallen completely silent when Germany produced the riding crop, seemingly already knowing where he was going with it. He hadn't even made a sound when Germany tugged his pants down to tangle between his knees. Apparently Poland was determined to not give Germany the satisfaction of moaning for him.

Unfortunately, that only made Germany try harder.

_Crack_

By the time Germany's swinging arm was beginning to tire out, Poland's ass and thighs were covered in welts, seeping with a red sheen from thousands of broken capillaries. It was more than enough to make Germany hard but still he wanted to drag it out, if only to make up for the years of clock-making, boot-licking and excessive reparations. After being underneath their combined heel for so long he couldn't help but be more than a bit vindictive with his first victim. He would show them just how much a twenty year old hard on could hurt.

He rubbed his gloved fingers across Poland's backside, letting the tips drag in sharply. Poland sucked in a gasp at the painful molestation but didn't whimper.

"Come on Poland, you were so loud before, I want you to _sing_ for me now." Germany spread him just enough to expose his entrance before casually jabbing the handle of the riding crop inside.

Poland _screamed_, obviously not expecting that level of intrusion from Germany. The bit muffled any words from forming but the pain and indignation were conveyed completely. Germany smirked and twisted the handle, watching Poland squirm.

Just as he was about to pull it out and replace it with his _own _rod, the barn door swung open to reveal a smiling, blood-covered Russia.

"Germany, I'm back from cleaning up the Eastern front…" He trailed off as both blondes looked up at him with varying shades of embarrassment.

"Ah? Now what's all this?" He asked the question innocently enough, but from the way his smirk stretched into a thinly concealed leer it was obviously rhetorical.

"Germany, what creativity from such a normally-repressed country. I am impressed."

Germany coughed, fighting his blush and shoving the crop in deeper if only to distract himself from the smiling, knowing eyes. Poland squirmed uncomfortably in response, though his eyes never left Russia.

"Y-You're late… I had to start without you."

"As punctual as usual. But now that I'm here, it shall be fun to annex him properly, da?" Russia smiled and gently patted Poland's head as though he really were a horse, "Right through the middle…" Russia's hand trailed down the side of his face before jerking him up by the cheek piece. Poland winced at the obviously uncomfortable angle before glaring venomously and shaking his head free.

"Oh, that won't do, Poland. We have to invade every inch of you for it to be done right. Come on then, giddy-up!"

Russia pulled up harshly on the reins and the severe curb bit levered Poland's mouth wide open. Having already broken his vow of silence once, Poland didn't hold back any longer and gave an undignified squawk. With his free hand Russia worked open his belt, completely unfazed by Germany's unbelieving stare. His confidence and nonchalance began to rub off and entitled Germany to do the same; he dropped his gaze and began jerking the crop with renewed conviction

"Shall we divide him together then?" Russia asked, watching intently as drool began to leak from Poland's wrenched open mouth.

"Ja." Germany replied gruffly, pulling the crop out abruptly. The preparatory motion, as well as Russia's terrifying length hovering in front of his open mouth, set Poland off and he began to struggle violently, flailing as far as he could in his restrictive bonds.

Unfortunately, Germany had been counting on it. The resistance was what Germany needed, the force, the violence, the feeling of stealing something that wasn't his… It was the Treaty of Versailles all over again but with the roles reversed; he gripped the saddle and pressed himself in with a single powerful thrust.

Poland screamed again, mouth opening so wide Russia didn't even need to pull on the reins as he plunged inside as well, feeling his cock slip pleasantly over the bit as it simply became an extra ridge of stimulation.

They both settled into a rhythm, no longer making eye contact, only moving their arms when Poland tried fruitlessly to resist – a punishing jerk on the reins, or a harsh whip from the crop – but eventually even those paltry offers of defiance stopped as Poland learned how to breathe in between thrusts and the horrible pain from his rear slowly faded to a tolerable-but-not-quite-enjoyable level.

He became quiet and pliant as he was divided between the two invaders.

Though, through it all, he didn't cry a single tear.

* * *

**End AN- **What was the REAL reason for Poland in equestrian bondage? So I wouldn't have to write his silly speech pattern. XD

More like I just enjoy abusing my extensive knowledge of horse tack. DX

HISTORY! - Though 10% of Polish military force was comprised of horse-mounted cavalry, it's actually a myth that they used horses against German tanks. There were some charges against foot soldiers in rare situations but Polish mounted forces were mostly used for reconnaissance. The German and Soviet Union also used horses extensively for transportation of artillery and supplies.

None of them used ponies though. Especially ones that wink at you.

Also Poland wasn't quite a pushover himself; Poland cost Germany approximately the equipment of an entire armored division and 25% of its air strength. Not to mention he never officially surrendered to Germany. But _that _is history. _This _is Hetalia. With ponies. X3

Random- When I was at the Tokyo National Museum I actually saw a really cool tribute to all the horses and mules that were killed in WWII. There was also a dog statue for all the canine units. ^^


End file.
